Stealing Is Wrong, Sometimes
by Romione101
Summary: Maleficent figures out a way to get rid of the keepers. Forever. Rated K, but rating might go up as I continue. Contains some romance. Charbeck, Wilby, Famanda
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

**Prologue**

"Those brats always get in my way!" Maleficent screamed, throwing a fireball at nothing in particular.

"I have to come up with some way to make sure they won't mess everything up!" The green fairy paced around the room, her brow knitted in concentration.

"I've got it!" She turned to Chernabog, who had sat there quietly while she went into her rant.

"I don't know why I haven't thought of it before! It's genius!"

Chernabog, quickly getting annoyed, said "What is it already?! We don't have all day!"

Maleficent, too proud of herself to get angry with him, turned toward Chernabog with an evil smirk on her ugly face.

"We make them forget who they are."

"That's a great idea, Maleficent, but you've already tried that."

"Yes, I have, haven't I? And it worked?"

"For awhile, yes, but after a couple of days, the children figured it out."

"That's fine, a couple of days is all I need. By the time the spell breaks, the police will have arrested them, and they won't be able to get out of jail!" she laughed maniacally.

"I don't think I'm following..."Chernabog said, confused.

"Ugh! Must I explain everything to you, you stupid brute! Fine, I'm going to make those nauseating kids think they're thieves. I'll change their names, their backgrounds, they won't know what hit them!"

"I'm impressed, Maleficent, you've never come up with a plan this devious before. But why exactly are we doing this? As far as I'm concerned, there isn't anything we must do that involves the keepers."

"Don't you get it? If we get them out of the way now, we won't have to worry about them when there is something we must do! Why are you my second in command?! You're no smarter than Smee!"

Maleficent turned her back to Chernabog, telling him to leave. As soon as he was gone, she rubbed her hands together, saying,

"Have fun in jail, children."


	2. Chapter 2 I'm a Thief

**Sorry it took so long, guys! I've been having trouble with the computer and with finding inspiration for this story.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Willa P.O.V.**

Charlie and I were walking to Frozen Marble together. We hadn't crossed over or anything lately, so when Finn called and told me we needed to meet up, I was out the door in a flash.

I wasn't surprised we were meeting up though, oh no. Weird things had been happening to me lately. For instance- Charlie would call me Amy once in awhile; I would talk in a British accent for a few sentences, then go back to talking normal. For couple minutes, I even thought Charlene's name was MJ.

But the weirdest thing of all was that, every now and then, I would get the urge to steal something. And that scared me.

Charlie hadn't said anything since we started for Frozen Marble. She had that look on her face that I hadn't seen since a couple days ago. The look that said she was taking apart everything with her mind, and then putting it back together.

I was so busy watching her that I didn't notice the man talking on his cellphone, or the fact that we were about to run into each other. Or maybe I did notice.

Even though I knew I should sidestep him, Charlene's eyes locked with mine, telling me to run into him. So I did.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir." There was the British accent again. "I didn't see you coming."

While the man was distracted by picking up his cellphone and apologizing to me, MJ- I mean Charlie- brushed past him, looking like a normal person on the street.

But I knew her better than that.

I hurried to catch up with her, my brown hair swishing behind me.

"How much did you lift?" I asked, out of breath.

"Oh, just his wallet."

I gave her a look.

"And I might have accidentally taken the wedding ring he just bought."

"MJ! You've been watching him this entire time, haven't you?" My British accent didn't seem so weird anymore.

"Oh come on, Amy! Did you really think I was admiring the view?"

_Was I sure my name wasn't Amy?_

"No, of course not, but I didn't know you were coming up with a plan to steal from a man who was just passing on the street!"

MJ held up the ring for me to see, and I suddenly wasn't very upset anymore. I grabbed the ring and slipped it on my finger, admiring it.

"You always did like jewelry more than I did." MJ said, rolling her eyes at me.

Suddenly, I had no more questions about everything that had been happening to me.

I knew exactly who I was.

My name was Amelia Garfield.

I had come to Florida from my home, Britain, to steal something very valuable with my friends.

I was very good at making people trust me.

I could make any man fall head-over-heels for me.

I loved shiny things.

I was a thief.

**Maybeck P.O.V.**

I was sooo confused. I just sat our usual table in the middle of Frozen Marble, when Willa and Charlene walked in.

I couldn't help it- my gaze focused in on Charlie. She wasn't wearing what she usually wore, all she had on was a black T-shirt, black pants, a gray jacket, and black sneakers.

Her golden hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Her beautiful, golden hair...

"What do you think you're doing, Elijah?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you sitting in the middle of the room? It's almost like you want to be seen!"

"MJ's right, you know, you shouldn't be out in the open, it's not good for meetings."

_When did Willa get a British accent? And when did she get so hot?_

I hadn't realized until now what she was wearing- a strapless red sundress, red heels, and jewelry everywhere. She had her hair curled- something you didn't see often.

And don't think I didn't notice that her dress ended quite a few inches above her knees.

Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I'm not blind.

_I wish MJ would wear something like that. Wait- not MJ- Charlene. Right?_

I was really confused now. I wasn't sure whether the pretty blonde was Charlene or MJ. And why did I get the sudden feeling that Willa's name was Amy?

Before I could contemplate any of this, they each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me over to a booth that was in the back, away from all the other people.

Amy- I was now completely positive that was her name- slid int the seat across from me, and MJ- I was sure that was her name, too- slid into the seat beside me.

And of course I got that tingly feeling that I always got when she was close to me. I think I even started sweating. But she didn't notice.

"Have you seen Henry yet?" Amy asked.

"Um... I don't-" Just then, I heard the bell ring, signaling that somebody had come in.

A red-headed guy walked toward us, winking at Amy.

"Hey, Elijah." He sat down across from me, making sure he was touching Amy.

_My name's Elijah? And since when is he the cool one?_

Every girl in the room had turned to look at him, giggling and blushing.

And Amy didn't like it.

"So," she said, trying to get Philby's- I mean Henry's- attention, "Do you know why Micheal called us? It sounded pretty urgent when he called me."

This caught Henry's attention.

"Wait, he called you? He only sent me a text message."

I couldn't help but notice the tight grip he had on his glass of iced tea. I guess MJ saw it too, since she was clearly holding back laughter.

"I think someone's jealous." I managed to say before bursting out laughing.

MJ leaned into me and whispered, "When you're jealous, that means you wish someone would pay more attention to you than to someone else, right?"

"Pretty much. You seriously didn't know what being jealous meant?"

"Well, Amy told me what it means, but I didn't really know since I've never felt it."

"You've never been jealous before?"

"No."

With that, she pulled away, telling me she was done talking about it. If there was one thing I knew about MJ, it was that if she made her mind up about something, there was no way in hell that you could change her mind.

So I did the smart thing and let it drop.

Right on cue, the bell rang again, and all four of us turned around to see who it was.

And that's when everything made sense.

We were thieves. I was a hacker. (The computer guy)

Henry was the hitter.

Amy was the grifter.

MJ was the actual thief.

And the guy who'd just walked in was our mastermind.

"Hey, everybody. Glad you all could make it." he said as he pulled up a chair.

MJ sat straight up in her seat, excited. She was so cute when she was excited...

"What are we going to steal?" she asked, getting right to the point.

Typical MJ.

"We," Micheal (Finn) whispered, leaning in to us so we could all hear, "are going to steal the Monalisa."

And with that, he got up and left the ice cream shop.

Typical Micheal.


	3. Chapter 3 Thirty Banks

**Here's chapter three, people! I didn't want to rush into anything, so this chapter is mainly just setting up what they're about to do.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Amanda P.O.V.**

Out of all the days Finn could have called me, he chose today.

Jess and I were packing, getting ready for our annual trip to Maryland, a trip Mrs. Nash specifically told us we couldn't miss, when my phone rang.

I quickly picked it up on the first ring, hoping Mrs. Nash hadn't heard anything.

"What?" I snapped, really not wanting to get caught.

"Hi, Nancy. Look, I know you're going on your trip and everything, but, well... we need you. You and Kaitlyn."

Something weird happened then. It was like everything washed over me, everything I needed to know.

I completely forgot about Amanda Lockhart and remembered who I actually was- Nancy Lambert.

It was like a wave came over me, washing out the old, bringing in the new.

Somewhere in the back of my mind a little voice was telling me this wasn't right, but I didn't listen.

I looked over at Kaitlyn- I'd forgotten her name was Jess- and she nodded her head wildly, telling me to say we'll help.

"What's the job?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I wasn't too interested.

"We're going to steal the Monalisa."

I couldn't even speak.

"And we might pick up some cash on our way out." He sounded cocky now, he knew I couldn't turn down the Monalisa.

Before I could say anything, Kaitlyn grabbed the phone out of my hands and said, "We're in!"

And she jumped out the window, taking off at a run.

_Something's wrong with that girl. MJ too. There's no way I'm running in these shoes._

I heard Mrs. Nash outside, yelling at us to hurry up.

_Okay, maybe just this once._

I grabbed my bag and jumped out the window, running after Kaitlyn, feeling a new sense of pride.

We were going to steal the Monalisa.

**Charlene P.O.V.**

As my fellow thieves came into the room, one out of breath, the other completely fine, I jumped up and ran to give Kaitlyn a hug.

I hugged Nancy, too, but quickly went back to talking to Katie.

You have to understand something.

There's a difference between being a thief, and being a THIEF.

There's many different types of thieves-

Grifters- That's what Amy and Nancy are. They love fashionable shoes and jewelry, etc. They're the ones who do all of the distractions, and if we're doing a scam, they reel the poor fellas in.

Hackers- That's what Elijah is. He does all of the tech-y stuff. Now that I think about it, I'm really sure what he does. I 'm more of a take action type of thief.

Hitters- That's Henry. If we get into any trouble with big, strong guys, he's the man. He once took out twenty guys, all of which were pointing guns at him, in under twenty seconds.

Masterminds- That's Micheal's job. He comes up with all the plans. He uses what he knows we all can do, and forms a plan out of that. Every once in awhile though, we make a few tweaks.

Thieves- That's me and Kaitlyn. We do all of the actual stealing. While everyone else has the guards and security distracted, we use all of our amazing gadgets to get our target. If you ask me, our job is the most fun.

I decide to see what Amy and Nancy are talking about, but when I hear the word 'shoes', I tune back in to Kaitlyn.

"What is it with women and shoes?" I asked, completely puzzled.

"I have no idea. Hey, have you seen the new security measures they put on the Eiffel Tower? I think we should try to get in at night, I need something new to break into."

"Yeah, I think we should. I'm getting bored cracking the same type of safe every single time."

Just then, the door to Micheal's house swung open and the guys came in. Micheal was rubbing his temples with his middle fingers, trying to get rid of the headache Elijah and Henry had given him.

I tried to figure out what they were talking about, and I heard something like-

"All I did was ask you to go to Facebook." Elijah said. "And you asked me, 'the www comes before the rest of it, right?'"

"You're the computer geek, not me." Henry said, his flaming red hair seemingly growing more red every second.

"Alright, everybody." Micheal yelled, ending the argument. He waited until he everyone's undivided attention before talking again.

"As you know, in order to steal the Monalisa, we have to go to Paris. Unfortunately, we don't have enough money."

"WHAT!"everyone except me and Katie yelled.

"There's a simple solution to that." I spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

"We steal the money."

"Yeah," Katie said, backing me up, "It would probably only take a day, tops."

"That's great and all, but where are we going to steal from?" Amy asked.

"Let's see... Elijah, look up how many banks there are in Florida."

A couple seconds later, Elijah answered, "About thirty, mike. Why?"

"Well, we're going to steal from all of them." He started to walk out of the room, but stopped, looking back at all of us, his signature smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, and we're going to do it in two days."

He walked up the stairs, into his bedroom, probably to pack.

"Is it just me," I asked, "or is he getting creepier?"

Mike's head poked out from his door, and he said, "What are you doing, sitting around? Start packing, we have thirty banks to steal from, and only two days to do it! Come on!"

And with that he was gone again, leaving the six of us alone.

As we walked out of his house, Elijah whispered to me,

"Oh yeah, he's definitely getting creepier."

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Look, I know it wasn't my best work ever, but it's going to get good, I promise!**

**Just as a review...**

**Finn is Micheal**

**Amanda is Nancy**

**Jess is Kaitlyn**

**Philby is Henry**

**Willa is Amy**

**Maybeck is Elijah**

**Charlene is MJ**

**Just so you know, I'm going to use the character's real names when I'm writing the point of views.**

**It's just easier for me that way! Thanks for all the support ya'll have been giving me, I appreciate it!**

**R,R, and R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Max Comes Into Play

**Maybeck P.O.V.**

We didn't have any trouble until the twenty-third bank.

Well, it wasn't exactly a problem, but to me it was.

Here we were, minding our own business, stealing all of the money out of the bank, when a variable came into play.

Max Louski.

He'd been trying to catch our little group the day we started stealing.

Not that I didn't like a challenge once in awhile, but we were in a hurry, and I didn't want Louski to mess this up.

Fortunately, Max only knew Micheal's and Henry's faces, so Amy or Nancy could keep him distracted.

I nonchalantly pressed my hand to my ear, blocking out all sound except for what was coming out of my ear bud.

"Amy, Nancy, we have a problem." I whispered from my perch right outside the bank. My laptop was balanced on my knees, the layout of the bank circling on the screen.

"And what would that be?", Amy's British accent asked, obviously annoyed.

"Max Louski's here, and I think he's onto us. One of you needs to distract him while MJ and Katie finish up."

"Are you crazy?" Nancy's voice came over the com, sounding like she thought I was stupid or something. "I'm flirting with three different guys right now and I know Amy has her hands full, too. There is no way I can distract ANOTHER guy!"

"She's right, you know." I could already hear the gears turning in Mike's head.

But I never thought I could get as mad at him as I got when I heard his voice say-

"Amy, you have any extra dresses in the back of my van?"

"Yeah, why?"

"MJ, get to the van, now. Put on a dress that will catch Louski's attention."

"WHAT?!" I yelled at the same time as MJ.

"You can't be serious!" MJ's voice hissed. "I'm in the middle of cracking open the safe!"

"Let Kaitlyn finish up, I need you out on the field. Elijah, get to the van, get a dress set out for her, we don't have much time."

There was a pause as I grabbed my computer and raced to the van.

"Oh, and Kaitlyn?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up with safe, okay?"

**Charlene's P.O.V.**

As I climbed back up into the air duct, not happy at all that Katie got to do all the fun stuff, I heard her call,

"Hey, MJ, take a picture of yourself, okay? I've never seen you in a dress!"

"Shut up, Katie." I grumbled, pulling myself all the way up.

The last thing I heard was her laughter, because I decided I didn't want anyone but me inside my head. I crawled out of the heating grate and ran toward the gray van I knew too well.

I pounded on the back door a couple times before it opened, revealing Elijah. I was surprised at how relieved I was to see him. I mean, he and Katie are the only ones who truly understand me.

I told him to go outside and closed the door, wanting my privacy. He'd laid out a sparkly turqoise dress that looked like a long shirt.

But I put it on, anyway, since we were in a time crunch.

There was a pair of tall turqoise heels next to the dress that I wasn't sure I could even stand in. How did Amy and Nancy do this? I suddenly had a new sense of respect toward the two of them. There was no way I could wear heels like the ones I was wearing every day.

I quickly pulled my hair out of my ponytail, shaking it out. The only thing was, I was rushing so fast to get ready that I couldn't get the zipper to go up all the way.

Agitated, I threw open the van door and landed right in front of Elijah. He looked very surprised at how I looked. I was suddenly worried that he thought I looked ugly.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, not sure where this insecurity came from.

"No!" he said quickly, "It's just, I've never seen you in a dress...you look good."

I got a tingly feeling in my gut, but it wasn't bad. It was the opposite of bad. In fact, I don't think I'd ever felt it before.

I was broken out of my daze by Mike's voice in my ear telling me to hurry up. I wished I hadn't put that stupid ear bud back in.

Then I remembered something.

"Um, Elijah, would you mind zipping me up?"

I turned around so my back was facing him and pulled my hair up so it wouldn't get caught in the zipper.

I felt his left hand cover my waist as his right hand slowly pulled the zipper up. I felt electricity run through my body and had the sudden urge to turn around and kiss him.

But Micheal's voice interrupted my thoughts, telling me I was taking too long.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming already, jeez!"

I turned around to face Elijah, whispered a thank you, and ran toward the entrance to the bank.

As I ran, though, I couldn't help but feel like Elijah was still watching me.

**Willa P.O.V.**

I was very surprised at what I saw when MJ walked through the door of the bank.

She was gorgeous.

She turned to look at me with a gaze that said 'help'.

"Okay," her voice came in through the com, "what do I do?"

One of the security guys I had been flirting with asked me who I was looking at and I knew that if I told her anything, they would get suspicious.

Thankfully, Nancy saw me from the other side of the bank and realized I couldn't help MJ.

"Okay," she whispered, "first, you have to get him to notice you. Swing your hips. Go up to the front desk, but as you go, brush past him, to make sure he sees you."

MJ did as she was told, and sure enough, she caught Max's attention. He followed her up to the front desk, putting his arm around her waist as if she was already his girlfriend.

I heard a crash somewhere over the com.

"What was that?" Henry asked.

"Oh, sorry, man, that was me. It's just the suspense, I was holding my glass too hard, and it broke."

I smirked. I knew exactly why Elijah had broken the glass. He didn't want any other guys touching MJ.

I looked back toward the desk, only to find MJ and Louski not there.

"Nancy, where'd they go?" I asked, slightly afraid.

"He took her by the waist and pulled her towards one of those empty rooms. She's helpless in there." Her voice sounded panicked.

"Mike, let me beat this guy to a crisp." Henry sounded very angry, and I couldn't blame him, I was seething.

"Alright, I've got the money." Kaitlyn said, and by the way her voice sounded, she was already crawling through the air duct.

"Okay, Amy, Nancy, get out of here. Meet Katie and Elijah in the van, we'll be there in a second. Henry, you're with me."

Nancy started toward the door, trusting Mike completely. Duh.

But I ran to Henry, grabbing his arm.

"Don't let anything happen to her, okay? And don't get yourself hurt."

"Ames, relax. This is me we're talking about. He's treading on my territory now."

He gently pulled away from my grip, walking off toward Mike, who was waiting by the door Nancy had said MJ and Louski had gone into.

That's just like Henry, to think he's the best of the best. I just really hope he is the best.

**Finn P.O.V.**

I tried the door handle, but it wouldn't budge.

I prayed a silent prayer that Max hadn't done anything to MJ.

Before I could tell Henry to do something, he broke down the door, already mad.

That was the one bad thing about Henry, he had very little patience. That and the fact that he beats people up for a living.

But what was inside the room was something I certainly hadn't thought about.

"Hello, Micheal."

There was Max Louski, holding MJ in front of him, a gun pointed to her head.

From the look on her face, I could tell she'd already gone through all the possibilities of getting out alive, and decided there were none. For the first time ever, MJ looked truly scared.

So I tried to reason with the person I hated most.

"Come on, Max, let her go, it's not her you want, it's me."

"I'm not falling for that, Fi...Mike. Tell your gorilla there to leave, and then we'll talk."

I turned to Henry and whispered, "Tell the others what's going on. Tell Elijah that Max was going to call me something that's not my name. He needs to find out what."

"You're crazy if you think I'm leaving you here. I promised Amy I wouldn't let anything happen to MJ."

"Henry, staying here certainly isn't going to help her."

He stared at MJ for a moment, then turned back to me, glaring.

"Fine. But if anything happens, call me in."

"I will."

Henry left, slamming the door behind him.

"Now," I said, putting my hands in the air, "let her go."

"I don't think so. You see, Mike, she's the only reason you're here right now. If I give her back to you, you'd make a run for it. So then I'd have to kill you. I'd hate to shoot someone as pretty as this." He ran his gun along the side of MJ's face, making her tense up.

"But I will, if it comes to that."

Now I was kinda scared. I couldn't see any way out of this predicament except turning myself in.

That is, until Elijah came bursting into the room.

**Jess P.O.V.**

The four of us sat impatiently for the others to come out, but they never did.

Five minutes went by.

Ten.

After what seemed like forever, Henry came out the front door, and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

Until we realized he was alone.

I could feel Elijah tense up next to me, his fists clenching. I could tell he was about to hit someone.

Henry ran up to us, his face a shade of white I'd never seen on him before.

"Louski's got MJ under gunpoint. He made me leave, otherwise he wouldv'e shot MJ. I have no idea what they're doing in there."

It looked as if he had something else to say, but I wasn't listening. The one person who really understood me was being held at gunpoint.

I took off running, not realizing until a few seconds later that Elijah was in front of me, running faster than I'd ever seen him run.


End file.
